The invention described herein relates generally to the catalytic synthesis of hydrocarbons, and more particularly to the photocatalytic hydrogenation of compounds such as ethane, ethylene, and carbon monoxide to various short chain hydrocarbons.
The very well known Fischer-Tropsch process for the synthesis of hydrocarbons by the catalytic hydrogenation of carbon monoxide, was discovered in 1923 in Germany. The Fischer-Tropsch reaction is very exothermic, and must be carried out in a reactor designed for adequate heat removal, to control temperature and avoid catalyst deterioration and carbon formation.
Astier et al discuss the "Preparation and Catalytic Properties of Supported Metal or Metal-Oxide on Inorganic Oxide Aerogels," in "Preparation of Catalysts," edited by Delmon et al, Elsevier Scientific Publishing Company, The Netherlands, pages 315 to 330 (1976).
Thampi et al teach the photo-methanation of carbon dioxide, in Nature, Volume 327, pages 506 to 508, 11 June 1987. The catalyst used was highly dispersed Ru/RuO.sub.x loaded onto TiO.sub.2, with the reaction rate being sharply enhanced through photo-excitation of the support material.
A review of fluidized-bed chemical processes is provided by Yates in "Fundamentals of Fluidized-bed Chemical Process", Butterworths Monographs in Chemical Engineering (1983), which text is incorporated by reference herein. An important application of fluidization has been in the catalysis of gas reactions, where the excellent opportunity of heat transfer and mass transfer, between catalytic surfaces and the gas stream, gives an extremely good performance.
Nonetheless, the problem remains of providing inventive and improved methods and apparatus for the catalytic hydrogenation of compounds such as ethane, ethylene, and carbon monoxide to various short chain hydrocarbons, such as C.sub.1 to C.sub.8 hydrocarbons, that particularly can be carried out at, or sightly above, room temperature.